Scratch
by Chezika
Summary: Regina's peaceful night of sleep is interrupted by our favorite Storybrooke Sheriff…


**Title:** Scratch

**Sum:** Regina's peaceful night of sleep is halted by our favorite Storybrooke Sheriff…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing for a bit of fun.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Regina, Emma [Swan Queen]

**Warnings:** You may suffer from overload of cuteness.

**Notes: **I think this is my first Swan Queen fic... and I also finished writing this at like 1am...so there's probably spelling-grammar-wtf?!-errors all over the place... I'm sorry D:

* * *

-scratch scratch-

"Mmm…" It's dark in the room, the only light that seems to even shed any illumination is the sliver that slips through the curtains of one of the windows in the master bedroom. It doesn't illuminate much, just a little patch of light on the carpet right inside the window—it doesn't even reach the king-sized bed against the far wall. Or the body that currently inhabits that bed, sleeping peacefully for the night.

-scratch scratch-

There's movement on the bed. The scratching noise halts momentarily as the body shifts. Only a shift, as the person's mind slips back into that deep glorious sleep probably filled with weird dreams, and wonderful rest. Silence once against falls upon the room; the curtains are still and the light of stagnant.

-scratch scratch-

The body moves again, being pulled from sleep for the third time. An arm moves from beneath the comfortable blankets and falls on top as a frustrated sigh escapes the figure's lips; the hand then moves to the figures head. First, she runs her hand through her hair as she moves to lay on her back; next the hand rubs past her eyes and down her face, before she smacks the hand back on the blankets and glares at the ceiling.

-scratch scratch scratch-

"What is that noise?!" She speaks out to the empty room.

-scratch scratch scratch… SCRATCH!-

"Alright! I'm up." The yell echoes against the bare walls. The woman sits up sharply, her dark brown hair tousled from sleep falls around her shoulders. Throwing back the blankets, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and firmly plants her feet on the carpet; standing up, she moved over to the window that happens to have the crack of light shining through. With each hand grasping each piece of cloth, she spread the curtains open and looked down.

Seated on the small balcony that ran under the window, paw stretched up and still posed up on the glass of the window. The unhappy, frustrated look still situated firmly on her face, that the only thing that changed was the slight twitch in her right eyebrow that continued to portray just how annoyed she was at being woken in the middle of the night.

-whine-

"It's not my fault… I told you not to go out there." She spoke to the creature on the other side of the window, through the glass—she knew that the four-legged animal could hear her, dogs have that kind of hearing. The paw went down and the dog resituated their sitting position. The long fur, colored a white-gray-black-and-red-merle was beautiful and was no doubt keeping the creature warm, shook slightly as the dog moved.

-bark-

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you not to do something." The dog seemed to give the woman a look that said 'Yea right, Regina' to which the former Evil Queen merely smirked, and waited for the dog to attempt to defend itself yet again. Another whine, and another scratch made Regina merely roll her eyes before she moved her hands out to the latch on the window and within moments, she had fully grown female Australian Shepard dog sitting on the floor of her bedroom wagging her tail. "I would say that you owe me breakfast… but you might catch the house on fire…" She murmured to herself as she conjured a stream of magic to her hands and motioned for it to go forward.

The purple clouds enveloped the 'happy' dog and grew about four feet and sprouted blonde hair, jean-clad legs, boot-clad feet, and a two arms that were clothed in a ridiculously familiar red leather jacket. With the purple smoke now cleared, Regina's dark eyes stared into bright hazel eyes and smiled at the loving smile that rested on that heart-shaped face that she'd come to adore.

"You know you love me." The newest addition to the room spoke and the brunette took a step forward and lifted her arms to wrap around the blonde's neck; and with that smile still plastered on her face, she leaned forward to lay a soft kiss against equally soft lips.

"I wonder why, sometimes." A pseudo-frown formed on the blonde's lips in retaliation, but Regina merely connected their lips again for a slightly longer amount of time. "Come to bed, Emma…" The blonde bounced her eyebrows with a flirty glint to her eyes: "Don't do that." Pout. "It's two in the morning and I just had to reverse a dog-transformation curse…" Pausing, she gave Emma a pointed look. "again—after I told you not to go back to Fagan's place… to leave those kids alone. So—" She pecked Emma on her lips again and waved her hand, with a quick ghost of purple smoke, Emma was changed into her tank-top and underwear for sleeping. "instead of breakfast, you're going to lay down on this bed and you're going to sleep with me."

Emma snorted at this. "Right… sleep with you." She let out as they both settled on the bed beneath the blankets; Regina on her side and Emma spooned up behind her, enclosing her in her arms.

"And be quiet about it… I have an early meeting."

"You always have an early meeting."

"Well this time it's with our wedding planner… so I'd better not miss it."

Silence.

"Regina?"

"Yes…?" _Probably not the best time to tell her that I spent the last three hours chasing cars and getting stuck in a tree…_

"Nevermind. I love you."

"Uh huh… love you too… now go to sleep."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't even know where this came from! I was trying to write my other fics and then this happen! HELP ME?!

So yea...

_Chezi Out_


End file.
